


【宗音】惰性氣體

by Yolan1047



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 宗音
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 本文以正體中文撰寫。
Relationships: Takanashi Otoharu/Yaotome Sousuke





	【宗音】惰性氣體

山區寒色的夜空漸漸亮起，因著日光綻開，稍微有了些暖意。

八乙女宗助坐在木地板上，歪頭看向窗外，朝陽透過鏡片，在他銀色的瞳眸又抹上一層金，倒使這張原本冷淡不近人情的臉溫柔了點－－即便只是錯覺。

他曲著一條腿，另一條筆直地伸長，腳板探入日光仍未照到的陰影中。

他的小腿旁蜷著一個人。那人身上的衣服還泛著水氣，照理說是不該就這樣直接睡了，要生病的；然而依他們昨晚的境遇看來，已經是很好的了。

何況那人似乎睡得挺安穩，鵝黃色的碎髮散在深色的木紋邊，隨著呼吸一起一伏，八乙女宗助才遲緩地發覺自己盯著那規律看了半天，差點又要睡回去，急急瞥開。

這種時候，也只有這傢伙還能這麼沒神經。忍住抬腳去踹那人的衝動，他無聲地深呼吸，試圖讓自己恢復冷靜，同時站起身來，決定去探探這屋子有沒有什麼用得上的物什－－昨晚進來得太匆忙又太累，稍作打理就昏睡過去了。

這是棟兩層樓的木造建築，佔地不大，一廳一房，竟還有能燒水的衛浴。八乙女宗助搖了搖熱水器接著的瓦斯罐，二十公斤的容量大概還剩下一半。

衛浴和房間都在二樓，櫃子裡堆著備用的毛毯，他拿了一條，走下樓扔在那人身上，也不管自己這一扔把人整臉都蓋住了；再去尋一樓簡易的廚房，櫃子裡有幾個罐頭，他們自己帶了登山糧食，倒是還不用借這家主人的，地面還有幾桶飲用水，這就不得不借了。

他轉開大桶水，小心翼翼往自己水瓶裡倒，就聽見地板上那人悶吟一聲，半夢半醒地掙扎著從毛毯探出頭來。

八乙女宗助邊喝水，邊垂眼觀賞夢中掙脫秀，待到那人終於能呼吸新鮮空氣，額上已泛了薄薄一層汗，頭髮更亂了。就這段時間，陽光已然移動，不是太刺眼的光暈籠住那人睡得凌亂的上半身，纖細的鎖骨和左肩從 POLO 衫領口露出大半，缺乏日曬的白皙亮晃晃一片，大概是昨晚渾身溼透沒擦乾不舒服，睡過去之前自己解開的吧。

這時候，才後知後覺地想起來，他們跟其他人走散了，這種狀況就是俗稱的山難吧。

認識小鳥遊音晴、和喜歡上結，差不多是同段時間的事。

小鳥遊和結與他同屆，卻也都比他年長將近一歲。以年紀而言，小鳥遊音晴稱呼他「八乙女君」並沒有什麼不妥。

然而八乙女宗助就是不想讓那傢伙小看了，就算是無法改變的年齡這件事－－他執著地認為，小鳥遊老是在結面前處處搶他鋒頭，最後，還搶走了結身邊的位置。

他一點也不認為自己哪裡比不上那個老是慢悠悠、瞇著眼笑，沒心沒肺的老好人。小鳥遊音晴看似極好相處，跟誰都能融洽相處，八乙女宗助卻覺得自己看清了他的傲慢－－正因為不認為誰能威脅到自己，才如此平和；就像慈眉善目的神像，不會傷害任何人，同時誰也不敢輕慢祂。

八乙女宗助將這種想法告訴了結，那時結還沒與小鳥遊在一起，一貫淺淺地笑著聽他說話，然後－－讓八乙女宗助十分驚訝地－－第一次回饋了自己的想法。

她說，我也覺得，小鳥遊君跟惰性氣體很相似呢。

結從來不參與討論，無論班級、系上、社團、任何會議，她不是毫無意見，只是習慣從各式各樣的意見中挑出與自己最接近的，以多數決的方式支持。

很久之後，八乙女宗助才發現，這樣的結，其實與他私自認為的、「傲慢的小鳥遊音晴」，沒有什麼兩樣。

小鳥遊音晴和結，都是她口中的「惰性氣體」。過份穩定，穩定得幾乎不會因為任何人、任何事，產生動搖。

永遠高高在上，悲憫著笑望他齜牙裂嘴、機關算盡。

小鳥遊在發燒，一點也不令人意外。

他倆昨天走在隊伍最後壓陣，大學畢業前最後一次的出遊，常玩在一起的夥伴邀請他們一起去爬山，小鳥遊音晴從來沒拒絕過別人，結亦然，而他怎麼可能放心讓結跟小鳥遊一起出遊，只好也拋下研究所的準備，答應了。

他一路上死盯著小鳥遊，沒注意到山路因著前幾天下雨有些鬆動，一個踩歪，整個人就滑了出去。小鳥遊就走在他前面，聽見聲音飛快轉身，毫不猶豫要去拉他－－八乙女宗助想不透為什麼這人蠢到沒確認狀況就想救人－－於是雙雙跟著一路滾落的山石摔了下去，他嘗試著抓住眼前任何快速掠過的植物，可惜現實沒像連續劇那樣，一根小樹枝都能掛住一個大男人。

結果就是他們一起滾到了不知道哪個山谷裡的淺澤，落水前小鳥遊還死命把他扯向自己，防止了他後腦杓一把磕在尖石上的慘劇。

他毫無辦法，只能架起摔得比自己重的小鳥遊，幸好走沒多遠就看到了這棟顯然是作為渡假別墅用的木屋。山谷大概頗為隱密，因為木屋的門只簡單地用鐵鍊繞了幾圈，他們得以輕易地進入「借宿」。

八乙女宗助看了半晌，終究從小鳥遊口袋裡找出手帕，弄濕了去擦他發燙的額頭。他的動作算得上粗魯，面對自己的情敵，又是個男人，何必溫柔，沒想到小鳥遊一聲呢喃，無意識地握住他拿著毛巾的手腕，往自己的胸口拉。

他一時沒反應過來，才發現自己指尖貼在了那人自己拉開的襟口，大概是覺得他較常人偏低的體溫舒服，小鳥遊拉著他的手和手中的巾帕在自己胸膛游移，一邊舒服地哼哼著。

八乙女宗助腦袋一片空白。

接下來的事，也許是夢，也許是記憶錯誤，也許就真的發生了。他握住那人的下身擼動，小鳥遊音晴渾身乏力，後仰著枕在他肩上，高熱泛紅的臉皺眉閉眼，嘴唇溢出無法自制的呻吟。他的髮絲搔在自己頸側極癢，滿是濕氣的身軀緊貼著他同樣不舒服，手中器官的觸覺也陌生令人反感，但八乙女宗助好像都忘了去在意，就是變換著方式挑動那人情慾，然後直勾勾地盯著他臉上任何一絲細微變化。

太罕見了，這人任人揉扁搓圓的姿態，指尖稍微施力刺激，都能令他更加失去自制，在自己懷抱裡輾轉扭動，就像綁著絲線操縱的傀儡人偶。

他能感覺小鳥遊全身散發著熱氣，就像一壺快要燒開的熱水，於是騰出手去撩開半溼的 POLO 衫，看見一片瘀青。

結果這個他最厭惡的人，還是為了救他而受了傷，發了燒，窩在他兩腿間被他趁危玩弄。

八乙女宗助感到一陣心理性的作嘔，這算什麼，他不相信小鳥遊音晴感受不到自己對他的惡意，卻連這份惡意，都被輕易地無視掉。

他惡狠狠地加重了手下的蹂躪，小鳥遊喘息間帶上了哭音，哼哼唧唧地，眼角和下體前端都泛出透明的液體，他低下頭，用舌尖舐去臉上的；手掌鬆鬆地籠住下面，接住了射出的大半白濁。

小鳥遊終於半睜開眼睛，他倆的臉近在咫尺，他自那雙緋紅的眸子中讀到對方並非毫無知覺，卻全然沒有反抗或憤怒的成份。

僅只是一如往常的平淡溫和。

他推開他，推在毛毯上，扯開他的衣服，扯下他的外褲底褲，拉開他的雙足，把手上的白濁和自己的硬挺推進去，像鷹隼毫不留情俯衝地面攻擊獵物。他還是太年輕的鷹，不懂技巧，不懂欲擒故縱，不懂保持獵物的完好，只鼓著自己快要爆裂的胸膛，拼勁全力，恨不得獵物被自己嚇得肝膽俱裂魂神喪失。

直到他的獵物精疲力盡，再度闔上雙眸。

他看著暫時失去威脅性的獵物，明知道安心只是假象，仍忍不住緊緊擭住，強迫自己享受這短暫的掌控權。

夥伴們接到通知，在入山處看見八乙女宗助背著小鳥遊音晴走下直昇機時，都忍不住歡呼起來。兩人看起來沒什麼大礙，除了小鳥遊音晴發著低燒以外。

結跑過來，幫著八乙女宗助將小鳥遊音晴放到待命的擔架上，然後跟著上了救護車。八乙女宗助僵硬地站在原地看著車開走，夥伴跟管理員借來醫藥箱，喊了他好幾聲，他才回過神來。

少女爬上救護車之前，用上全身的氣力，緊緊地擁抱了他一下。

那是從認識以來，結第一次碰觸他。他想到，自己也是自認識以來第一次碰觸小鳥遊。

無論如何，大概，都是最後一次了吧。

八乙女宗助永遠不會原諒小鳥遊音晴。

因為他讓自己永遠無法得到這輩子最初傾心的女孩。

因為他，讓自己這輩子，都忘不了最終也是唯一可能愛上的男人。

－－因為他，是抹只能帶給八乙女宗助絕望與失敗的，惰性氣體。


End file.
